The prior art is documented with examples of seat latch assemblies for providing forward seat back dump and reverse retraction to an upright design position. Representative examples of such assemblies include each of the powered seat assembly with motor depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,904, the power seat assembly with motor actuated spring release and seatback rewind of U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,594, and the linear recliner seat assembly with threaded linear drive rod and rotatably engaged gear stop of U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,167, all issued to Bruck et al.